


The Place I Left Behind *aesthetic*

by Anonymous



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27825283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Aesthetic for 2am_limbo's "The Place I Left Behind"
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16
Collections: TRC Secret Pal Fic Exchange: November 2020





	The Place I Left Behind *aesthetic*

**Author's Note:**

  * For [2am_limbo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/2am_limbo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Place I Left Behind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26432359) by [2am_limbo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/2am_limbo/pseuds/2am_limbo). 



> This is an aesthetic for 2am_limbo's "The Place I Left Behind," another beautiful piece. I'm a sucker for some hurt/comfort and this was perfect.

[“This isn’t your fault,” Ronan said softly in Adam’s good ear. “It’s not.” Finally, Adam gave a tiny nod against Ronan’s lips, he would have missed it if he wasn’t paying such close attention. He felt like Adam may finally start to believe him.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26432359)


End file.
